Torturas à Meia Noite
by cherry.in.wonderland
Summary: Harry se vinga de Draco de uma maneira bem especial...leia e confira...Slash


Título: **Torturas à meia noite**

Autor: **_Dark Annek_**

Fandom: Harry Potter

Classificação: Slash

Par: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Aquele mesmo blá blá blá de sempre, não possuo os personagens. Estes pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Feito de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos...

**Resumo: **Harry resolve vingar-se de Draco de uma forma mais do que especial. Leia e confira...

Draco despertou lentamente, piscando várias vezes até seus olhos claros se acostumarem a pouco iluminação da sala. Com sua visão ainda nublada apenas distinguiu um vulto a sua frente. Sua cabeça doía. Tentou se mexer e descobriu-se amarrado pelos pulsos e tornozelos a uma grande cama. Não conseguia se lembrar como havia chegado até ali. Não sabia nem ao menos onde estava.

"_Finalmente acordou"_ ele ouviu aquela voz conhecida com apreensão.

"_ãhn..."_ murmurou incerto.

"_Ainda desorientado?"_ o moreno sorriu desdenhoso " _Pensei que um Malfoy_ fosse mais resistente..."

"_Potter..."_ disse com a típica voz arrastada.

"_Sim, Malfoy_" respondeu com a voz sombria se aproximando. "_Eu o estuporei no corredor e o trouxe até aqui"_

"_Vai se vingar de mim por tudo o que te fiz?"_ perguntou o loiro num tom frio e calmo.

"_Vou fazer mais do que simplesmente me vingar esta noite_" sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-o estremecer devido a respiração quente em seu pescoço.

"_Mal posso esperar"_ disse irônico "_Não me deixe entediado, sim?"_

"_Garanto-te que não vais sentir tédio, Malfoy_" respondeu se levantando até o criado mudo.

Draco o acompanhava com o olhar. Reparando como ele estava diferente. Este não era Potter que conhecera. Este lhe dava arrepios. Sentiu medo. Pela primeira vez sentiu medo de seu inimigo. Mas não daria o gosto a Potter de saber disso. Então fez o que sempre havia feito: provoca-lo.

"E aí? Vai demorar muito?" perguntou fitando-o com desdém.

Harry limitou-se a sorrir malicioso. Seus olhos correram sobre a figura de Draco. A pele alva do tórax desnudo, os cabelos loiros-platinados que lhe caíam pela testa, os olhos de um azul-cinzento que o encaravam com uma calma estudada. Deixou-se perder ali, por uns segundos, contemplando aquele que tinha sido seu inimigo por seis anos. Aquele ser que agora parecia indefeso. Completamente a sua mercê, para fazer o que bem entendesse.

"_Vai ficar me admirando a noite toda, Potter?"_ rosnou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios finos. "_Sou irresistível, não é? Não consegue parar de me olhar..."_

"_Vou fazer este seu sorrisinho arrogante desaparecer logo"_ disse sério enquanto pegava algo de um pequeno caldeirão fumegante.

"O que é isto?" perguntou Draco com voz trêmula. "O que vai fazer?"

"Você não faz perguntas aqui" respondeu pingando um líquido quente sobre o peito do loiro, ouvindo um grito de dor.

"Maldito" murmurou Draco tentando inutilmente se soltar das cordas que o amarravam apenas conseguindo machucar mais seus pulsos.

"_Ah...não se preocupe. Ninguém poderá ouvir seus gritos"_ provocou Harry satisfeito ao notar o medo em seus olhos claros. "_Tranquei a porta por dentro e ela está impertubável."_

Em seguida Harry abaixou-se lambendo com gosto o local onde derramara chocolate, vendo Draco gemer, estremecendo com o toque de sua língua.

"_Você gosta?"_ perguntou com voz sensual.

"_Seu bastardo doente_" rosnou o loiro.

Ouviu-se um tapa. Draco encarava Harry, o rosto ardendo pelo tapa. Lançando-lhe um olhar mortal com aqueles olhos cinzentos faiscando de ódio. O moreno por sua vez, sorria satisfeito ao constatar que o havia irritado. Acabaria de uma vez com aquela pose superior dele.

"_Vai se arrepender disto, Potter_" cuspiu as palavras, a raiva crescendo em seu peito.

"_Você me obrigou a isso"_ respondeu calmamente enquanto passeava com sua mãos sobre o tórax musculoso do outro que se arrepiava com o toque.

"_O que está tentando fazer?"_ perguntou nervoso, começando a sentir coisas que não deveria estar sentindo.

Harry não respondeu, apenas se aproximou até a boca de Draco e lambeu-lhe os lábios entreabertos vendo com prazer a reação que causava nele.

"_Oh, Merlin"_ pensou Draco desesperado, sentido arrepios por todo o corpo ao ser fitado por aqueles olhos intensamente verdes.Reparando como o olhar dele lhe parecia predatório._"Estou ferrado..."_

Harry umedeceu os lábios, sorrindo sensualmente. Curvou-se sobre ele, lambendo seu pescoço sem pressa.

"_humm..."_ Draco deixou um gemido alto escapar. "_Potter... Pare... Com isso..."_

"_Oh, você não quer que eu pare, Draco" _sussurrou no ouvido dele, lambendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Draco mordia os lábios para não gemer. Ouvir aquela voz sensual sussurrando em seu ouvido tinha sido extremamente prazeroso.

"_Eu vou enlouquecer..."_

"_Estou apenas começando..."_ respondeu como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Draco. Atacando seu pescoço com chupões e mordidas, deleitando-se com os gemidos dele.

"_Pare...seu louco..."_ murmurou quase sem som, ofegante.

Harry ignorou os pedidos fracos dele, traçando com a língua círculos ao redor de seus mamilos, enlouquecendo-o mais.

"_Você gosta disso, não é?"_ provocou-o, malicioso.

"_Cale a boca, idiota..." _respondeu entre ofegos.

Harry gargalhou, sua risada ecoando pela sala deixando Draco assustado.

"_Ah, sim...Eu vejo claramente como é imune as minhas carícias..." _murmurou olhando para o volume que se formara na calça preta do loiro, que corou quando percebeu.

"_Você queria me humilhar? Parabéns já conseguiu... _disse com sarcasmo.

"_Consegui?"_ deu-lhe um olhar divertido "_Não...Quero vê-lo implorar, Malfoy..._

"_Implorar pelo quê?"_ perguntou temeroso_. "Nunca vou implorar nada a você, Potter"._

Harry tomou-lhe os lábios com violência, forçando a entrada de sua língua naquela boca macia sentindo a pouca resistência de Draco cedendo. Ele agora correspondia com ardor, sedento.

Reunindo todo o seu auto-controle, Harry parou abruptamente o beijo vendo-o sem fôlego.

"_O que estou fazendo? Droga... isto é tão humilhante..." _pensava Draco, puxando o ar para seus pulmões.

Harry fitou com prazer a imagem de Draco. Este estava visivelmente consternado com a situação. Não demoraria muito, iria conseguir o que queria mais rápido do que esperava.

"Solte-me pra que eu possa socar esta sua cara insolente" murmurou ele, seus lábios crispando-se de raiva.

" _Bem, talvez não tão rápido... assim é até melhor._ Sorriu enquanto pensava.

"Do que esta rindo, seu maldito?" perguntou desconfortável.

"De quem mais seria se não de você?" devolveu seriamente.

"_Vou acabar com você, Potter_" Draco alteou a voz. "Isso não vai ficar assim..."

"_Mais ameaças..."_ murmurou tirando a camisa branca descuidadamente, vendo Draco perder o fôlego admirando-o em silêncio. Era hora de pegar mais pesado com ele.

Pensando isso, deitou-se a seu lado, passando as unhas pelo seu abdômen observando-o tentar se mexer. Depois desceu uma de suas mãos pela coxa maravilhosamente grossa dele que arfou com o contato de suas mãos. Lambeu-lhe o umbigo. Ele não mais o xingava, sua garganta estava seca. Sua respiração lenta, o coração disparado. Sua mente não tinha um só pensamento coerente. Apenas sentia extasiado aqueles toques perturbadores. Seu corpo reagindo intensamente lhe enviando arrepios de prazer por toda a parte.

Gemeu descontrolado ao sentir a mão de Harry no seu membro, massageando-o por cima da calça apertada. Este continuou empregando sua tortura roçando sua coxa na dele.

" _Isto está indo longe demais... _Draco mexia-se involuntariamente devido aos toques, seus pulsos e tornozelos assumindo um tom arroxeado.

"_Harry..." _murmurou, sua voz soando estranha em seus ouvidos.

Mas este não lhe deu sossego começando a abrir sua calça. Draco o observava com aqueles olhos cinzentos, numa expectativa muda. Ele estava faminto. Ele podia até negar mas seus olhos não deixavam dúvida. Isso atiçava mais o moreno que começava a chupa-lo por cima da cueca.

"_Oh, continue com isso...continue por favor..."_Draco rendia-segemendo baixinho.

Harry resolveu ser mais cruel e mudou de direção mordendo e chupando sua virilha, marcando sua pela clara.

" _Maldito seja, Potter..."_

"_Onde aprendeu a ser tão sádico?" _perguntou ofegante, sem se conter.

"_Estou esperando, Draco..."_ falou categórico enquanto continuava com seu intento.

"_Você não pode... estar falando... sério..."_ sussurrou entre gemidos

"_Estou sim..."_ Disse pressionando suas coxas.

'Dê um fim nisso, Potter" murmurou entre dentes, sua face altamente corada.

"_Implore, Draco..."_ disse Harry agora retirando sua cueca e lambendo de leve seu membro, arrancando-lhe um urro de prazer.

" _Anotação mental: lembrar de mata-lo assim que isso acabar..."_Pensou Draco, bufando. _"Que seja...mais humilhado que isso, impossível."_

" _Faça"_ ordenou envergonhado.

"_Fazer o que, Draco?"_ perguntou fingindo inocência.

" _Por Deus, Potter... Vai me obrigar a dize-lo?"_ indignou-se o loiro.

" _Sou eu quem dá as cartas aqui..." _fitou-o com os olhos mais escuros.

"_Toque-me..." _disse por fim, vendo que não tinha escolha.

"_Âhn?..."_

"_Por favor..."_ disse altamente contrariado.

" Você está me implorando?" perguntou divertido.

"_Devia gravar isso em algum lugar..."_ pensou Harry.

"_MAS QUE MERDA, POTTER!"_ vociferou ele enraivecido.

"_Não precisa ficar nervoso..."_ conteve um sorriso " _Já entendi..."_

"_Tá esperando o que, então?"_ murmurou baixando o olhar.

"_Certo..."_ disse Harry passando a masturba-lo lentamente. Sua respiração pesada, ansioso por sentir aquelas mãos frias no seu corpo também.

"_Faça com a língua..."_ disse num sussurro rouco.

"_Você esqueceu a palavra mágica..." _sibilou ele.

"_Por favor, seu retardado sádico..." _respondeu-lhe irritado.

Harry parou o que estava fazendo, encarando-o com olhar assassino. Em seguida mordeu sua coxa esquerda com força. Draco deu um grito de dor.

"_Você não bate bem...definitivamente."_ disse suspirando.

" _O que disse?"_ encarou com brilho no olhar.

"_Nada..."_ disse apressado.

"_Melhor assim..."_

" _Merlin, como eu posso estar gostando disso..." _Foi seu último pensamento antes de sentir a boca de Harry engolir seu membro, levando-o a loucura.

"_Solte-me...por favor..."_ murmurou entrecortadamente.

O moreno ao ouvir aquele pedido sufocado entre gemidos achou que já era hora de senti-lo, de ter seu corpo tocado por ele. Desamarrou primeiro seus pulsos vendo que estava todo roxo, depois seus tornozelos igualmente magoados. Draco assistia impassível Harry soltá-lo. E qual não foi a surpresa deste ao sentir a boca do loiro colada a sua num beijo urgente, cheio de desejo, fazendo-o gemer dentro de sua boca.

Mãos delicadas passeavam por seu abdômen, apertando, arranhando, deixando um rastro vermelho por onde passava. Apertou-lhe as nádegas firmes, sentindo-o estremecer em cima de si. Mas ele queria muito mais que aquilo...

"_Draco..."_ gemeu Harry, separando-se dele em busca de ar. Mas este já estava tirando sua calça com pressa.

Inverteu a posição, deitando-se sobre o moreno.

"Vou te mostrar o que sei fazer..." sussurrou em seu ouvido. E lambeu-lhe e chupou seu pescoço como havia feito.

Mas Harry não queria perder o comando sobre aquele jogo. E puxou-o de novo pra baixo dele. Draco afundava suas mãos naqueles cabelos escuros e teimosamente rebeldes, sentindo sua sanidade sendo arrancada quando sentiu os dedos de Harry dentro dele.

"_Eu não agüento mais..."_ sussurrou com voz embargada em prazer. _"Possua-me logo...por favor..._

Foi prontamente atendido pelo moreno, que teve o cuidado de passar um gel lubrificante antes de começarem o ato. Draco sentira um desconforto imenso assim que o sentiu dentro de si. Mas Harry ia gradativamente aumentando a velocidade das estocadas dando-o tempo de se acostumar. Logo a dor foi embora dando lugar a um prazer que nunca tinha experimentado antes.

"_Humm...mais Potter... mais..."_ o loiro gemia descontrolado devido ao prazer alucinado que sentia.

Harry ergueu seus quadris, mergulhando mais naquele corpo quente enquanto sua mão massageava-lhe o membro. Draco gemia cada vez mais alto, suas unhas se enterrando no colchão.

Então Harry derramou-se dentro dele, sentindo-o arranhar-lhe os quadris com força. Sua mão úmida denunciando que também atingira o ápice. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dele, a cabeça em seu peito alvo. Ouvia as batidas de seu coração que se acalmavam lentamente, assim como o seu. Pensando se, depois de tudo o que fizeram naquela noite, as coisas seriam diferentes. Fizera tudo por desejo no inicio. Mas um sentimento que não previra havia nascido. Sentia-o no peito. E doía só de pensar que Draco poderia rejeita-lo. Suspirou. Não poderia fazer mais nada...

Draco fitava o teto. Sua mente ainda se negava a aceitar o que acabara de fazer com Harry Potter. Estava confuso com relação aos seus sentimentos. Sabia que deveria odiá-lo, contudo, aquilo no momento pareceu-lhe sem sentido.Sentia algo preso em sua garganta como se fosse sufocar. Um sentimento que não poderia definir, mas estava ali, este sentimento. E sentiu que precisava tomar uma decisão. Uma decisão que talvez pudesse mudar o rumo de seu destino.

Em profunda agonia pelo silêncio prolongado, Harry sentiu uma mão pálida se esfregar em seus cabelos numa carícia suave. Seu coração deu um salto. Agora sabia. Fechou seus olhos. Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Aquele pequeno gesto, falava mais do mil palavras...

**Fim**

N/A: gente, ta aí minha primeira fic de Harry e Draco. Eu simplesmente amo esses dois...

Escutei muito a música "Only You" do Portishead enquanto escrevi a fic. Ela tem tudo a ver com a situação...

Gostaria imensamente de receber rewiews. Quero saber o que acharam. Deveria escrever mais alguma fic desses dois? Uma continuação? Quem sabe... Então tratem de deixa-las, viu? Rsrsrs...

Caso alguém queira falar comigo no msn, o meu e-mail fica a disposição: a todos...


End file.
